Gone
by JustAnotherSlashShipper
Summary: Songfic (kind of) to Phillip Phillips' Gone Gone Gone. Tried out a new format for this... You'll see if you read. Wolfstar, Sirius/Remus, implied slash. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Takes place after Remus learns of Sirius' supposed treachery.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the puppies, or the song Gone Gone Gone.

**A/N:** Songfic, kind of, to Phillip Phillips' Gone Gone Gone. This song... Well, listen to it and tell me it's not Wolfstar. Slash implied, etc, etc. Don't like, don't read. Don't flame.

* * *

_I'm not moving on, _

_I'll love you long after you're gone gone gone._

Lily. James.

Gone.

Little Harry.

Gone.

Peter.

Gone.

Sirius.

Gone.

Remus stared at the newspaper, disbelief written plainly across his features.

Gone.

"None of us would have expected it. You are not at fault."

Gone.

"I know how you are feeling."

Gone.

"Do you, pro- Albus?" Even in his shocked state, Remus remembered to call the headmaster by his first name.

Gone.

"You are not the only one who has ever fallen in love with the… wrong person."

Gone.

"I don't believe it."

Gone.

"Denial will not get you anywhere, Remus."

Gone.

"He never would have done anything like this. Ever."

Gone.

"I knew—_know—_him better than anyone. He hated Voldemort and everything he stood for, he hated anything dark, he was _light, _he was _good._"

Gone.

Remus allowed himself to trail off, finally sinking into the chair that Albus had suggested he occupied to hear the news.

Gone.

"He was their Secret-Keeper. You knew it as well as I did."

Gone.

The pain of all the past tense made Remus feel light-headed, and yet, at the same time, more heavy than he'd ever felt before. "I-I can't believe it."

Gone.

Albus sat in the chair across from him, and Remus felt a sudden urge to leap at the old man, throttle him until that stupid calm expression had disappeared. _That was Sirius' chair._ He cringed slightly, pushing the wolf, who was ever at the front of his mind, back to the back where he belonged.

Gone.

Harry lives, Remus."

Gone.

Remus jolted in his seat, staring at Albus, wide-eyed. "How?"

Gone.

"I…" Albus sighed. "I do not know."

Gone.

"Profes- Albus, damn it, I want him to live with me."

Gone.

"That is not possible."

Gone.

Remus' mouth opened widely. "The baby lives, of everyone else, and you say he's not allowed to live with me? _This_ is the impossible task? Besides, I watched him more than anyone…"

Gone.

"Sirius was godfather, Remus." Albus' voice was heavy with regret. "Harry is already with his aunt and uncle, where he needs to be."

Gone.

Remus hid his head in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was thick and muffled. "I need to be alone."

Gone.

"I understand," Albus said quietly, and stood to leave, only turning back for a moment. "I am here if you want to talk, you know."

Gone.

All Remus could do was nod wordlessly, and Albus took the hint and left without another word.

Gone.

Remus sat there, in the chair, completely alone and completely distraught, and it wasn't until a tapping noise caught his attention that he realised it had been more than an hour, and that he hadn't moved once. He was too overcome by grief.

Gone.

Eventually he managed to stand, and on colt's legs he made his way to the window

Gone.

At the sight of the owl, Remus almost burst into tears. That was Sirius' owl. He almost couldn't force himself to open the window.

Gone.

When he did, the owl gave him a less than affectionate peck, annoyed with being left in the elements for so long, unaware of the turmoil happening in the human world, unaware that she'd never see her master again.

Gone.

Phrases jumped out at him after he'd unattached the letter and opened it with shaking hands, and he had to blink away tears as the familiar handwriting seemed to caress him.

Gone.

As a tear slipped unheeded down his face, Remus proceeded to read:

My dear Moony-

We changed Secret Keepers. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to think me a coward. I just couldn't go the way Reg did. Peter is the one who we switched to, I didn't want it to be you and he was the best option. I went to check on him tonight, and (I'm writing this from his place) he wasn't here when I came. I have a gut feeling that something's wrong, and I wanted to write you before I went to check on James and the redhead. I'm worried, Moony. If anything happens, know that I love you more than anyone has ever loved. Promise you'll disregard this if (when!) I come home safely in the morning.

Always yours,

Padfoot.

Gone.

Remus didn't realise how hard he was crying until he'd sunk to the floor, unable to stand anymore and gripping the letter tightly.

Gone.

It wasn't Sirius' fault, and this was the proof. But there was no way to make anyone believe him. There was no way to save his love.

_And I'm not moving on, _

_I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

* * *

**A/N: **So basically, I couldn't figure out a good end to this. But I felt like it needed to be written, because this song gives me incredible Wolfstar feelings. R&R?


End file.
